reportagenfandomcom-20200213-history
Nico Lange
thumb|Nico Lange (Foto: Konrad-Adenauer-Stiftung) Nico Lange (* 23. März 1975 in Berlin) ist ein deutscher Politologe, Publizist und Politik-Berater. Außerdem ist er Ukraine-Experte und war mehrere Jahre Landesbeauftragter für die Ukraine und Leiter des Kiewer Büros der Konrad-Adenauer-Stiftung (KAS). Er ist außerdem Redakteur der Netzzeitschrift „Eurasisches Magazin“. Lange spricht Englisch, Französisch, Russisch und Ukrainisch. Biographie Nach dem Abitur diente Nico Lange als Zeitsoldat bei der Bundeswehr mit Einsätzen in Bosnien-Herzegowina und im Kosovo. Darauf studierte er an der Universität Greifswald Politikwissenschaft, Kommunikationswissenschaft und Informatik. Er arbeitete von Januar bis September 2002 als Referent am Deutschen Bundestag. Von Mai bis Dezember 2003 war er Lehrbeauftragter für internationale Politik am Institut für Politikwissenschaft der Universität Greifswald. Von Januar 2004 bis August 2006 lehrte er mit einem Stipendium der Robert-Bosch-Stiftung an der Fakultät (Schule) für Internationale Beziehungen der Staatlichen Universität Sankt Petersburg, Russland. Lange hatte Lehraufträge für Politik- und Kommunikationswissenschaft und Internationale Beziehungen an der Universität Greifswald, der Fakultät für Internationale Beziehungen der Staatlichen Universität Sankt Petersburg und der Nationalen Universität Kiew-Mohyla-Akademie. Leiter des Kiewer Büros der KAS Von September 2006 bis April 2012 leitete Lange das Auslandsbüro der Konrad-Adenauer-Stiftung in der Ukraine. In dieser Eigenschaft führte er Lehrgänge für ukrainische Studenten, Journalisten, politische Aktivisten der Opposition durch. Er begann seine Tätigkeit unter der prowestlichen Führung der Orange Revolution von Präsident Viktor Juschtschenko und Premierministerin Julija Tymoschenko. In den letzten drei Jahren leitete er politische Bildungsarbeit unter erschwerten Bedingungen nach der Machtübernahme des prorussischen und autoritären Präsidenten Wiktor Janukowytsch. Er verfasste zahlreiche Artikel über ukrainische Politik. In Interviews mit deutschen und ukrainischen Medien sowie in Presseartikeln und wissenschaftlichen Analysen nahm er Stellung zu aktuellen Fragen der ukrainischen Politik. In Zusammenarbeit mit ukrainischen Medien stellte er neuerdings eine Chronologie der Protestbewegung gegen Präsident Janukowytsch zusammen nach dessen Absage der Verhandlungen über ein Assoziierungsabkommen mit der EU. Die Chronologie der Proteste in der Ukraine umfasst den Zeitraum vom 21. November bis 31. Dezember 2013.EUROMAIDAN Eine neue Revolution in der Ukraine? - Chronologie der Ereignisse, Eurasisches Magazin, 12-13, 3. Dezember 2013. Der Einreise-Skandal Nach öffentlicher Kritik an Janukowytschs Regierung wurde Lange im Juni 2010 bei der Wiedereinreise in die Ukraine kurzzeitig festgenommen. Erst nach Intervention hochrangiger Politiker einschließlich der Bundeskanzlerin Angela Merkel wurde ihm die Wiedereinreise in die Ukraine gestattet. Nach diesem Skandal mit dem deutschen Experten wurden andere Stiftungen vom ukrainischen Außenministerium verwarnt und „auf die Wichtigkeit einer strikten Einhaltung der Statutaufgaben und der Gesetzgebung der Ukraine durch die Nichtregierungsorganisationen“ hingewiesen. Zugleich hob das Außenministerium den Beitrag der NGOs zur Entwicklung und Etablierung der ukrainischen Demokratie, Marktwirtschaft und Zivilgesellschaft lobend hervor. Oppositionsführer und Boxweltmeister Vitali Klitschko bezeichnete den damaligen Kiewer Bürochef der KAS Lange „als einen seiner Brückenköpfe in den Westen“. Mit seiner Oppositionspartei „Udar“ hofft er im Kampf gegen die Repressionen durch Janukowytschs Regierung auf die Unterstützung der Europäischen Volkspartei sowie der CDU Deutschlands. Aktuelle Tätigkeit Seit 2012 bekleidet Lange bei der KAS die Position des stellvertretenden Hauptabteilungsleiters für Politik und Beratung. Zugleich ist er auch Teamleiter für Innenpolitik. Seine jetzigen Arbeitsschwerpunkte sind Parteien, Internationale Parteienzusammenarbeit, Föderalismus sowie Politische Planung und Strategie. Im Rahmen seiner Tätigkeit ist er Trainer für Politische Planung und Strategie für politischen Nachwuchs, so im Sommer 2013 am Robert-Schumann-Institut in Budapest.Nico Lange auf einem Seminar 2013 im Robert Schuman Institut, Budapest. Nico Lange wirkt an einem Projekt der KAS mit, das sich zur Vorbereitung auf die Europawahlen am 25. Mai 2014 mit den euroskeptischen Parteien auseinandersetzt. Ihren destruktiven Parolen seien, so Lange, die Werte eines gemeinsamen Europa entgegenzustellen: Der gemeinsame Markt sei die Quelle des Wohlstands. Die wirtschaftliche und politische Integration sichere das europäische Lebensmodell von Freiheit, Rechtsstaatlichkeit und Demokratie.Nico Lange: Was tun gegen Nein-Sager? Über den Umgang mit anti-europäischen Protestparteien, Die Politische Meinung, Nr. 524, Januar/Februar 2014, 59. Jahrgang. Publikationen Internet-Veröffentlichungen (Auswahl) * Nico Lange: Was tun gegen Nein-Sager? Über den Umgang mit anti-europäischen Protestparteien, Die Politische Meinung, Nr. 524, Januar/Februar 2014, 59. Jahrgang. * Handbuch: die Ukraine in der Welt 2011. * Besuch des Präsidenten der Europäischen Volkspartei, Dr. Wilfried Martens, in der Ukraine vom 13.–16. September 2011 * Länderbericht Ukraine: Der Fall Tymoschenko, KAS Auslandsbüro Ukraine, 27. Juni 2011 * 100 Tage nach dem Machtwechsel in der Ukraine – Autoritäre Tendenzen und Annäherung an Russland – 27. Mai 2010 Interviews * Infoseite der Charkower Menschenrechtsgruppe: Nico Lange on lack of reforms, trust and on a baffling readiness to risk relations with the EU, 4. Januar 2012 * From Within the Ukrainian Reality: A conversation with Nico Lange, director of the Kyiv office of the Konrad Adenauer Foundation, 14. Oktober 2011 * Große wirtschaftliche Probleme in der Ukraine. Interview mit Nico Lange, 7. Juli 2011 * Deutsche Welle, Fokus Osteuropa: "Ukraine wird Europa weiterhin brauchen" – 10. Juni 2010 * EM-Interview: „Die Orange Revolution in der Ukraine ist nicht gescheitert“, Eurasisches Magazin Nr. 02–10, 1. Februar 2010 Presseberichte * Генпрокуратура: Нико Ланге был задержан из-за угрозы госбезопасности Украины Generalstaatsanwaltschaft: Niko Lange wurde wegen Bedrohung der Staatssicherheit der Ukraine festgenommen, Korrespondent.net, 30. Juli 2010. * Ukraine: Inszenierung eines Missverständnisses, FAZ, 14. Juli 2010. * Detention signals SBU return to KGB roots, Kyiv Post, 1. Juli 2010. * The Global Intelligence Files, Ukraine, veröffentlicht am 18. Oktober 2012, 17:00 GMT, Website sees political motives behind German expert's detention in Ukraine Ukrayinska Pravda Online, July 1, 2010 12:01:40 GMT. * Kritische Äußerungen: Ukraine hält deutschen Stiftungschef stundenlang fest, Der Spiegel, 27. Juni 2010. Einzelnachweise Weblinks * * KAS Mitarbeiter, Nico Lange, Kurzbiographie * Konrad-Adenauer-Stiftung, Auslandsbüro Ukraine * [http://www.kiev-dialogue.org/index.php?id=292 Nico Lange auf der Seite der Kiewer Gespräche] * Eurasisches Magazin : Interview mit Nico Lange, Biographisches Kategorie:Politikwissenschaftler Kategorie:Journalist (Deutschland) Kategorie:Hochschullehrer (Ernst-Moritz-Arndt-Universität Greifswald)‎ Kategorie:Deutscher Kategorie:Geboren 1975 Kategorie:Mann